Prior art tie racks typically permit neck ties, i.e., ties of the type worn with men's and women's business clothing, to be hung in a closet, possibly from a clothes hanger, some of which may be visible for selection and retrievable with effort. These tie racks normally include a multitude of hooks of various configurations onto or over which an individual tie is folded to hang vertically packed among other ties. Ties on such racks tend to become tightly packed together so that it is difficult to see individual ties to make a specific selection suited for a given day or event. The free hanging ties stored with prior art devices are susceptible to becoming wrinkled due to being crowded together and falling to the closet floor when adjacent ties are retrieved or stored.